


raid of dream

by choerryooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 데자부 | Deja Vu - Dreamcatcher (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Heavy Angst, I wrote this when I was 13, Regicide, Supernatural Elements, and jiu is conflicted, basically deja vu where yoohyeon is brainwashed asf, deukae have superpowers btw, so dont laugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerryooh/pseuds/choerryooh
Summary: "yoohyeon. you betrayed me." were the first words that escaped the ghost's mouth. it was hardly a whisper, but yoohyeon could hear it nonetheless. the ghost's blonde hair was tainted red with blood and her pink tuille dress was splattered with the dark substance. yoohyeon could just watch on, terrified, as the girl she once loved prepared to kill her. the ghost had a long, thin, deadly sword in her hand and pointed it at yoohyeon, with a menacing smile.an interpretation of deja vu set in a dystopian futuredreamcatcher and red velvetjiyoo, suayeon, seulrene, wenjoyhope you enjoy ⚔️@choerryooh
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The world was split in two. The perpetrators, and the killers.

The perpetrators- the Force- are the unyielding power that ruled over the world, in a quite tyrannical manner. It was much like royalty, with thrones, crowns and whatnot.

The killers, assassins appointed to kill every single member of the Force. The best killers: Jiu, Sua, Siyeon, Handong, Yoohyeon, Dami and Gahyeon. Their boss gave them supernatural powers to defeat the Force easily...along with many years of physical training, of course. The result was 7 extremely powerful women, trained in combat until they were perfect, that were alive to kill the higher powers.

Year 6040

"Yoohyeon!" A panicked voice resounded through the metal-lined corridor. "Yoohyeon! It's me Jiu. Can you hear me?" Jiu saw that there were soldiers in front of her, stood in a rigid like but not noticing her. Without stopping to think. she flickered slightly and completely vanished from sight. _Invisibility._ Her voice still rang, though, despairing and hopeful, both at the same time. The soldiers got ready to shoot, but couldn't place where the voice was coming from and lowered their guns. A small voice replied to her and she whipped her head around. "J-Jiu..." But when she looked around, there was no sign of any life, only metal and endless lines of robotic soldiers. Jiu realised, it was Yoohyeon. She had used her gift- Mind control- to talk to Jiu through her mind. "Jiu. Help." Yoohyeon sounded clearer and slightly stronger. "I..I'm in a van. I think they're taking me to the middle of the city." Jiu swallowed nervously. They all knew that if the Force get their hands on any one of them they would torture them to death. Jiu attempted to channel the mind so she could reply to Yoohyeon's calls, but in doing so, she made herself visible and the soldiers cocked their guns towards Jiu's head. She tried to disappear again, succeeded and ran away. Her connection was severed with Yoohyeon, though, and Jiu wasn't sure she would see her ever again.

Yoohyeon had lost all hope. She could not feel her connection with Jiu anymore, and was too far away to start a connection with any of her other friends. Plus she didn't have her gun, which was a huge bummer. She could feel the swaying of the van and tried to scream for the hundredth time, but the duct tape on her mouth constricted her. She had learnt how to undo knots and untie ropes during training, so she swiftly broke the restraints tying her hands and legs up. She used her now free hands to rip the duct tape off of her mouth. She sighed in relief and crawled to the door of the van, ready to thrust the door open. Her hands rested on the doors and she was about to push it, but the van halted suddenly and Yoohyeon fell backwards in surprise. The door unlocked and a soldier, clad in white armour, retied Yoohyeon's arms and legs. The soldier dragged her by her silver hair and Yoohyeon tried to hop along as quickly as she could. She fell down quite easily, though, and just lay on the floor for a while, her cheek getting cut by the gravel underneath. She blacked out then and there, her weak body and mind not able to support her.

She woke up in a lavish hall, her arms tied around a chair, and a gag placed in her mouth. Her arm felt sore for some reason. She felt even worse than how she was when she blacked out, if that made any sense. She glanced up and saw the president sat on a throne, wearing a rich velvet suit. Yoohyeon allowed herself a small chuckle. This man called himself a president when his real life was more like a king's. Thrones, crowns and velvet. Empty promises and cold murder. The president's voice echoed in the hall as he began to speak. "Kim Yoohyeon. Yes, the one with mind control. The one who is the most proficient with a gun. Even just one bullet shot from her hands could kill ten people. We will have a lot of fun with you." Yoohyeon froze in the chair in fear and she squirmed in the chair desperately.

"Well, that's one member of Dreamcatcher down. You will be seeing your friends very soon." Yoohyeon's eyes watered and she tried to say something, but it was muffled by the gag. She hoped there was still a little bit of power left in her, and she quietly tried to start a connection with the president's mind. She concentrated and felt a small flicker of magic restart in her mind. She channeled her thoughts toward the president, and when she was focused enough, she spoke to him. "Shut up." The president's eyes narrowed in anger and he growled, "Stop it." Yoohyeon tilted her head up and tried to look confident. "Try to kill me and I'll do more than just talk to you through your mind." The president threw his head back, roaring with laughter. "You wouldn't dare. I'll kill your friends before you could even try."

A sharp pain in her arm shocked her, and she blacked out again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw/mental abuse

"Guys." Jiu cleared her throat and chewed her lip nervously. "Yoohyeon...the Force took her." There was a stunned silence for a few seconds, and then Siyeon was the first to speak- or rather shout. "Jiu! What was the very first thing boss Joohyun told us? Not to lose contact with any member of Dreamcatcher! And what did you go and do? Lose contact with Yoohyeon." Siyeon's hands were surrounded with a black aura and her eyes were darkened, a jet black, even the whites. Dami held Siyeon's arm tightly and said, "Yeah, and what was the second thing Joohyun told us? Not to lose control. Just calm down, unnie." Siyeon's eyes faded back to green and she calmed herself. Gahyeon piped up from the corner of the metal room they sat in. "Well, the only thing left to do now is to save her." There was a unanimous murmur of agreement and Jiu said, "We start tomorrow. Let's not think about killing the Force, just retrieving Yoohyeon. She's our priority."

Yoohyeon awoke in a very different setting to before. A bedroom, large and filled with expensive items. The gag and rope restraining her had disappeared, and she wore a white dress. The president opened the door, wearing a different suit. "Good. You're awake, my daughter." Yoohyeon couldn't believe what she had just heard. "D-daughter?" she spluttered. The president nodded. "We looked at your records and it turns out you are my biological daughter. Good, I have always wanted a child." Yoohyeon scoffed. "You lying bitch." The president lifted an eyebrow, entertained. "That'll be 'father' to you, Yoohyeon. Now what is my name?" Yoohyeon looked at her feet and said in disgust, "Father." The president looked pleased and turned around to leave the room. "Good. Now, come down. It's time for lunch." He closed the door gently and left Yoohyeon on the bed, shocked and disturbed.

She slowly traipsed down the carpeted stairs, earning strange looks from everyone she passed. She arrived at the dining hall (with help from a servant) and sat down slowly opposite the president. He informed her, "After lunch there will be a broadcast on television. I fully expect you to come with me and introduce yourself on live television, as my daughter." Yoohyeon fought the urge to strangle him and tried to be polite. "Do you have any proof I am...your daughter?" The president nodded and showed her some papers. Sure enough, it showed that the DNA from her blood was almost the same as the president. Yoohyeon knew the papers could be forged, but knew better than to tell him and get tied up again. She sat at the table silently, poking at her food. If she had taken control of the president's mind, who knew what the Force would do to her? Compared to dying, acting as his daughter didn't seem too bad.

The president suddenly ascended from the table with a flourish. "Come on, Yoohyeon, the press is waiting." Yoohyeon was worried that people would know her identity, so she asked the president, "Can I wear a mask...father?" The president shook his head. "No need to, my child. Everyone already is curious who you are, this will further cement your title as the president's daughter." Yoohyeon laughed scornfully and scurried after the man. She was hit by a wave of flashing lights and reporters. There was a hush when they saw her face, and then there was complete uproar. The noise hurt Yoohyeon's ears and she tried to sneak away from the spotlight, but to no avail. The cameras and reporters followed her like a shadow. The reporters asked her questions. Many questions, most of which she didn't want to answer.

"Is it true you left your friends?"

"What will become of dreamcatcher?"

"Are you the president's real daughter?"

"Would you kill your biological family, or your friends?"

"Do your friends hate you?"

"Can you still control minds?"

"Where is your dreamcatcher tattoo?"

Yoohyeon was getting quickly fed up of all the questions and she lashed out, "Stop it!" As soon as the last word escaped her mouth, the reporters and even the president stood still, looking at her with glassy, half-conscious eyes. Yoohyeon brought a trembling hand to her mouth and the zombie-like people mirrored her movements exactly. Yoohyeon had no choice but to scream. She had never been able to do this before, and she didn't even need to concentrate. When she calmed down, however, the people shook their heads in disbelief, and started crowding around her again, as if nothing had happened. Yoohyeon caught a glimpse of the president, and he had a murderous glint in his eyes that made Yoohyeon tremble. 

After the reporters and news anchors left, the president sent a steely glare to Yoohyeon. He slowly said, "You have disobeyed me today, daughter. Classes start tomorrow." Yoohyeon was taken aback. "Classes?" The president nodded and smirked. "Lessons on how to be a true princess of the Force."


End file.
